Timeline
by Fallen Quills
Summary: Join Kakashi and Sakura as they embark on a new mission... raising a family. KakashixSakura
1. Countdown

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter One: Countdown

_3 hours, 45 minutes and 36 seconds…_

Kakashi, during his ninja career, had faced countless enemies, had numerous injuries including his own eye being destroyed, and witnessed several wars. However, nothing he had ever experienced compared to the fear and nerves that he was feeling right now. Sitting in the hard, white hospital seat and staring at the clock opposite him, Kakashi was counting time in his head. He knew exactly how long he had been waiting- in fact, the counting was the only thing keeping him sane. There was a slight shift in the air next to him, and he felt Naruto and Hinata's presence beside him. He nodded briefly in acknowledgement, but did not take his eyes from the clock.

_4 hours, 57 minutes and 14 seconds… _

Kakashi was getting tired by now, but was in no way able to sleep. He had raced back home from his mission the moment he heard that Sakura had gone into labour, his mind racing all the way back to Konoha. When he had reached the hospital (there had been a brief discussion about whether Sakura would give birth at home or at the hospital, but in the end it was decided that the hospital would be better. Kakashi had visited said hospital shortly after nursing a broken arm from the punch Sakura had given him) the waiting had begun. Footsteps and a chakra signature announced the arrival of several more people, but by this time Kakashi honestly did not care who it was, especially as said persons walked straight on past.

_7 hours, 26 minutes and 49 seconds…_

"Does it always take this long?" It was the first time Kakashi had spoken since taking up his seat opposite the clock.

"Yes. When Hinata had Hotaka, it took _ages_," replied Naruto whilst Hinata squeezed the older jounin's arm sympathetically.

"Sakura-chan will be fine. Tsunade-sama and Ino are both in there," she said, before resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. Kakashi nodded, and the three of them fell silent once more.

_10 hours, 38 minutes and 59 seconds…_

Unable to control his pent up energy any longer, Kakashi had stood up and had started to pace. It was unusual for him to show his agitation, and Naruto was beginning to become concerned for his former teacher's sanity. Suddenly a high pitched wail was heard from the hospital room opposite them, and Kakashi froze. Seconds later, the door slid open and Ino stuck her head out.

"It's a girl." Slowly, Kakashi turned round, an expression of shock evident on his face.

"Congratulations!" squealed Hinata, and Naruto grinned. When Kakashi still showed no signs of moving, Ino came out of the room completely and dragged the copy-nin bodily into the room. Sakura was sitting up in bed, her face coated in sweat and her pink hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, but she was smiling radiantly.

"Hey, Kakashi. Meet our daughter." Her words broke Kakashi out of his trance, and slowly he made his way in to the room. Sakura held up a bundle of blankets, and Kakashi awkwardly took it. Nestled inside the blankets there was the small face of baby. Kakashi caught a glimpse of silver hair, which had a pinkish tint to it. The baby yawned, and Kakashi gasped as she opened her eyes. They were a dark, stormy green like the sea. Kakashi stroked his finger along her cheek, tracing the outline of her face. She reached up and caught his long, slender finger in her small hand and held it tightly. Kakashi's visible eye crinkled up in a smile, and he looked over at Sakura.

"She's beautiful."

"I know."

"What are you two going to call her?" asked Tsunade from the corner of the room, everyone else waiting outside.

"Sakiko," murmured Kakashi. Sakura nodded- they had picked the name about a month before hand. Sakiko started to wail, and panic flitted across Kakashi's face. Sakura laughed lightly.

"She's probably hungry. Pass her over here, I'll feed her." Kakashi reluctantly passed over his daughter to Sakura, and turned away in slight embarrassment as she began to undo her top.

"I'll… uh… go tell everyone." With that, Kakashi left the room at top speed, leaving the two adult females in the room to chuckle quietly.

**A/N: This has been bugging me for a while. Actually, lots of little SakuraxKakashi one shots have been bugging me for a while, and so I decided to just make them into a story of one shots. I'll try and write them chronologically, but if they aren't for some reason, I'll tell you at what stage the chapter is. Not sure when the next chapter will be… I have exams coming up that I have to revise for. But after that I'll have lots of time to write! ^^**

**Please review!**

**Fallen Quills.**


	2. Childcare Duty

**A/N: I don't own Naruto. **

Chapter 2: Childcare Duty

"Okay, Sakiko's asleep, and if she wakes up then there are some bottles in the fridge."

"I know. It'll be fine."

"I bought some new nappies today, they're in her room."

"I know. We'll be fine."

"I won't be too long and I have my phone on me if you need anything, and Tsunade is on call if you need it."

"SAKURA! I know! It's going to be fine." Sakura glanced nervously at her husband.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit nervous, I've never left her in the evenings before."

"I know that," grumbled Kakashi, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Now go, have fun. It's going to be fine. She's asleep!" Sakura nodded, and at that moment there was a knock at the door. The pink haired kunoichi grabbed her keys and shoved them into her bag. Kakashi bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you soon." Sakura nodded, and left the house with a wave. Kakashi sighed and made himself some tea before settling down in an armchair, pulling out a book as he did so.

*0*0*0*

Sakiko's eyes fluttered open. She was normally a light sleeper, and the sudden slamming of the door had disturbed her. Legs kicking in panic, she screwed up her eyes and began screaming. Screaming was good; Mummy always came when she screamed.

Kakashi glanced up when he heard his daughter begin to cry. Marking his place in the book, he moved over to the cot and picked her up carefully. He couldn't smell anything, so she didn't need changing- she was probably hungry. Shifting her weight, he crossed to the kitchen and warmed up a bottle before giving it to her. Sakiko spat it out again. Kakashi tried again, and once more it was rejected. Setting the bottle down, Kakashi moved into her room and set her down on the changing table, undoing the poppers on her sleep suit and taking off the nappy. Like he had already concluded, it was clean but Kakashi changed it and changed it anyway. The screaming never ceased, and Kakashi was kicked more than once, wincing a little- Sakiko was _definitely _her mother's daughter. Doing up her clothes again, he pulled the little baby into him and began rocking her, not knowing what else to do. Apparently it wasn't good enough though, and the screaming took on a whole new decibel level.

*0*0*0*

"What is it? I've fed you, changed you, burped to you, even _sang _to you! What do you want from me?" There was a pause in the crying, and a small bubble of hope surged through Kakashi's chest. This was immediately pierced as the crying picked up again. He started rocking her whilst pacing around the small room.

"Shhh, I can't let your mother see you like this! She'd punch me into next week, revive me, and then hit me all over again! Please stop crying!" Sakiko completely ignored him.

"Oh, well of _course _you ignore me; I'm only your father. It's your mother you shouldn't ignore, but you're going to get me into trouble if you don't stop crying. Please, Sakiko, stop crying…" Kakashi's pleading trailed off as the wails got louder. He knew begging wasn't going to work.

*0*0*0*

One hour later, Kakashi was surrounded by his nin-ken that he had summoned, each of them cowering from the noise. Kakashi had hoped that the ninja dogs would be able to help, but they were just as clueless as he was.

"Look, why don't you just send one of us to find Naruto? Doesn't he have a pup?" Pakkun suggested, removing his paws from his ears. Kakashi nodded.

"Okay. You go over there and don't come back until he's with you." There was nod, and then Pakkun disappeared. Kakashi resumed his pacing and rocking. He was amazed that something that tiny could make that much noise for that length of time. Five minutes later Naruto had appeared. Kakashi looked at him pleadingly as the younger shinobi took in the scene. And then promptly burst out laughing.

"It's. Not. Funny," Kakashi growled as the dogs poofed away.

"Y-yes it is. Give her here." Kakashi passed off Sakiko over to Naruto gratefully, sinking back in to his armchair.

"Now, Sakiko-chan, what's wrong? Has Daddy not fed you yet?"

"Of course I've fed her! She didn't want feeding! And I already changed her nappy."

"Is that so? Well, Sakiko, there's really no need to be crying, is there?" Mercifully, the crying started to dim, and eventually was reduced to a series of hiccups and snuffles.

"There you go." Naruto passed her back to Kakashi.

"What… did you do?" Naruto shrugged.

"It's more practice. Hotaka used to cry all the time, all night long." Kakashi nodded, and put his now sleeping daughter back into her cot. "Anyway, I have to go now. If I don't get back soon then Hinata will be back, and she can't know I left a clone looking after Hotaka."

"Oh, damn, I didn't know you were on childcare duty tonight."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Hotaka's learnt to sleep now, he's snoozing away happily. See you later!" Naruto jumped out of the open window and sprinted away. Kakashi watched him go, before turning to his book. Soon the door opened and Sakura came in.

"Oh, hello. How was it at Ino's?"

"It was good. How was it with Sakiko?" Kakashi cast his mind back to the earlier events of the evening.

"Oh… it was quiet."

"Good. Well, I'll wake her up and just feed her then."

"No!" Sakura turned to face her husband, half bent over the cot. Kakashi sweat dropped. "I mean… I just fed her. Not too long ago."

"Right. Well, I'm going to bed now then. You coming?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute." Sakura left the room and Kakashi could hear the running sound of the shower. Kakashi bent over the cot.

"You better sleep tonight. Do you know how much trouble I'm in if she finds out about your little shouting match?" Sakiko shuffled slightly at his quiet murmuring. Kakashi put his finger into the cot to stroke her cheek slightly and she caught his finger in her hand. Kakashi smiled and prised it off gently. Sakiko sure was cute… when she wasn't screaming.

**I wasn't sure about the ending. It seemed a little off, but ho hum. It's finished now. And I don't want Naruto to sound really irresponsible and everything, but Hinata's meant to be at Ino's and everything…**


	3. Promises

Promises.

Sakura lent against the doorway, holding Sakiko on her hip and watching as Kakashi packed various belongings into his mission pack. A frown graced her features and, aware that he was being watched, Kakashi turned to face her.

"What is it?"

"What rank is this mission?" She asked. Kakashi didn't answer. Sakiko squirmed in her mother's arms, and sighing Sakura put down the two year old who immediately took off towards the small living area.

"Let me repeat: what rank is the mission? I'm guessing it's high, if you're not answering."

"…A. Possibly turning into an S." Sakura sucked in a breath, her eyes going hard.

"You're not going."

"Sakura, I don't have a choice."

"You're not going. What if you don't come back? Are you going to leave me, raising _our _child alone?"

"You wouldn't be alone. There's your mother, and Naruto, Hinata, Ino, everyone. You think they're just going to stand by? No. And anyway, I'll come back."

"Kakashi…" The silver haired shinobi silenced her with a swift kiss.

"Stop worrying. I'll be fine; this isn't the first time I've gone on a high ranking mission."

"You didn't have a daughter then," Sakura countered. Kakashi pulled her into a hug, stroking her soft pink hair.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in one piece."

"You better be." Kakashi shivered at the threat hidden in her tone, and set off to say goodbye to Sakiko. It took a while to find her as she had recently learnt to walk, and had a great aptitude to hiding from her parents, despite the cramped apartment.

"Sakiko! Where are you? I have to go, otherwise I'll be late."

"You'll be late anyway. You always are," grumbled Sakura from the other end of the room. Kakashi chuckled, and spied Sakiko hiding underneath the sofa. Not behind- underneath. Kakashi marvelled how she even got under there.

"Okay, termite, I have to go now." Sakura scoffed at the nickname, but the termite in question scrambled out and launched herself at her father in a hug. He returned it, briefly kissing the top of her pink tinged hair, before extracting himself from her.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Sakiko nodded, and then toddled off to find a new hiding place. Her mother had on the face that usually meant bath time, bed time or hair brush time, all of which were to be avoided. Kakashi pecked his wife on the cheek before donning the mask and jumping out on to the rooftop. Sakura watched him go, a twist of apprehension knotting itself in her stomach. She shook her head, as if to rid herself of the feeling, and set about finding Sakiko. It was time for her bath.

Sakura woke suddenly the next day. She frowned, trying to remember the reason for her waking, before spying Sakiko standing at the doorway. She lifted up the duvet in an invitation, and Sakiko dived in next to her, burying her head on her mother's chest. Sakura wrapped her arms around the small child, and they lay like that for a while, breathing softly. Eventually, Sakura started to speak.

"Come on sweetie, we have to get ready. You have nursery, and I have work." Sakiko nodded, and scrambled out of the bed, pulling her mother up at the same time. As Sakiko bounded off to god knows where, Sakura let her thoughts wander to Kakashi as she showered and dressed. A part of her was still worried, but the slightly more rational side of her pointed out that Kakashi was ex-ANBU, elitist jounin, one of the best of the best. Plus, if he knew she was worrying about him, he wouldn't be pleased. Mollified slightly by the thought, Sakura laid out some toast for breakfast and went to find Sakiko who, in her mother's absence, had dressed herself in a pink princess outfit.

Once fed and appropriately dressed, the two female Hatakes left the apartment and made their way to the nursery in the centre of the village. It was a nursery for the kids of shinobi, with an extra option of overnight stays if their parents- or parent- were on a mission and hadn't found a babysitter. It was a useful service, and one that many shinobi used- most of their peers were other ninja, and therefore were just as likely to be unavailable as the parent(s) themselves. Sakura watched for a few moments as Sakiko immediately toddled off to bandage some teddies in the corner, before leaving and running swiftly to the hospital, where she was promptly put to work bandaging some shinobi.

A week passed. Two weeks. It was half way through the third when the nagging feeling in the pit of Sakura's stomach intensified. Her thoughts a million miles away, she held the small hand belonging to Sakiko, who was bouncing along beside her as they walked to Sakura's parent's house. Soon she was seated inside at the kitchen table with her mother nursing a cup of tea as Sakiko scampered off with her father to watch the Jungle Book. Her mother leant back in her chair, observing her daughter and the way that she seemed a several years away.

"What's wrong?"

"Mm?" Was the intelligent response from Sakura, looking up from where her hands were laced around the teacup. "Oh, nothing."

"Hatake Sakura, I have known you all your life. Spill."

"It's just… it's just… well… Kakashi hasn't come back yet. And it's been three weeks."

"And you think something bad has happened?" Sakura bowed her head.

"Yes."

"Well then. Go to Tsunade. Request a mission." Sakura's head snapped up, her green eyes fixing her mother with an intense stare.

"What?"

"You heard me. Once your father was away on a mission, and I had this awful feeling about it. I was going to act on it, but he then returned home on a stretcher. Act on your instinct- it's probably better than mine, being a kunoichi and all. Leave Sakiko here and go and find Tsunade. Even if you're denied, she'll tell you a little of what's going on." Sakura nodded slowly, before jumping up.

"Thanks." She pecked her mother on the cheek before running out of the house at ninja speed. She bounded over the rooftops towards the Hokage's office, where she almost ran down a flustered looking Shizune.

"Oh, sorry Shizune, I didn't see you there."

"Hello Sakura. Tsunade needs to see you." Sakura nodded before sprinting up to the office and barging into the door. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork.

"Ah, Sakura. Exactly who I needed to see. Something's… happened to Kakashi. He's in the hospital, and I suggest you get over there asap." Sakura's heart dropped to her stomach, and she felt sick. There was a dim ringing sound in her ears, and the room began to sway ominously. Tsunade guided her gently to a seat, and Sakura took in gulps of air. Slowly, the room stopped spinning and the ringing faded.

"Is… will he… will he be alright?" Tsunade's mouth mashed into a thin line. Sakura nodded absently. "I'll go over there now." With that, Sakura shot out of the room before Tsunade could speak.

The nurse at the front desk was happily directing patients and visitors alike, shuffling through paperwork and marvelling at how the rain almost bounced back into the sky. Suddenly a pink blur shot past her and down the corridor, almost knocking into several civilians- shinobi were able to just jump out of the path- on the way. There was only one thing that could move that fast; a ninja. And only one person had hair that colour in the village, and that person's husband had been wheeled by not too long ago. The nurse shook her head, hoping against hopes that the doctor treating Hatake Kakashi had enough sense to let his wife in. She really didn't want to wipe up the remains of said doctor if they refused.

*0*0*

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly, wincing as the pain flooded back. Making a mental check, he noted that he had several broken ribs, several large cuts on his abdomen and a broken leg. He grimaced. He wouldn't be going on any missions any time soon. He turned his head gently- add headache to the list- and saw Sakura, silhouetted in soft dappled light that was streaming through the pulled curtain, creating a golden halo around her body. His breath caught. It was the most beautiful scene he had ever witnessed.

"Hullo," he rasped, wincing as little as his throat jarred. Sakura nodded slightly in acknowledgement, but didn't turn around. An awkward silence filled the small hospital room. Kakashi vaguely wondered if he was in trouble for some sort of reason.

"Where's Sakiko?"

"She's at my parent's house." At this point, she finally turned around and Kakashi's heart plummeted as he saw her eyes filled with tears.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"You promised! You promised you would be alright! You said you wouldn't leave me, but you very nearly did. Do you know how scared and worried I've been? Do you know what it's like to watch medics scramble around your husband as he very nearly dies and not being able to do anything because you're so scared? Imagine if it was me, lying there! How would you like it then? You nearly left me to bring up Sakiko and the baby on my own!" By this time the tears had overflowed and were pouring down her face. Kakashi looked down, until her words registered and he snapped his head up so fast Sakura was worried that he'd cricked his neck.

"Baby? What do you mean, Sakiko and the baby?" A watery grin broke out on Sakura's face.

"Another baby Kakashi. I'm pregnant."

**Oooh, my fingers have been itching to write this out. I'm so glad it's done. I was going to wait until tomorrow to post it, as I finish my exam week then, but I was too excited. So, those of you who actually read this, are lucky in the fact that you get an early chapter. Aren't I nice? Oh, and when I was looking through Japanese names for the family, I found one that was 'Ninja'. I very, very nearly picked that one, but didn't But it would've been cool to be called Ninja and be a ninja, ne?**

**Please Review!**

**Fallen Quills.**


	4. Jealousy Part 1

Chapter 4: Jealousy (Part 1)

Sakiko peered around the doorway carefully, making sure the coast was clear. She was meant to be napping, but with her father off missions whilst recovering from various broken limbs, it was too good an opportunity to pass up and despite her mother's threats Sakiko desperately wanted to play with her Dad. And his nin-dogs. After making sure that her mother was nowhere to be seen, the small girl slipped in to the room before sliding the door shut quietly. Kakashi, who had been dozing in the bed, woke up with a start before crinkling his eye into a grin.

"Hey there Termite. Come and give me a hug," he said, opening up his arms in invitation. Sakiko bounded over and jumped into bed. Kakashi winced slightly.

"Careful, Termite." Sakiko nodded and snuggled her head closer, gingerly laying her head on top of his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, listening to his heartbeat. They lay quietly, and were eventually both drifted off to sleep, Kakashi resting his chin on top of Sakiko's rapidly greying hair, when Sakiko suddenly squirmed in her father's arms and she sat upright.

"Daddy? Why is Mummy acting all weird at the moment?" Kakashi frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's always sick in the morning, and she cries a lot over really stupid things. And," Sakiko continued with a sniff, "she called me 'cute'. She never calls me cute. She calls me sweetie, or petal."

"And I call you Termite."

"Yes Daddy. But why is she acting like that?" Kakashi gave a long suffering sigh.

"You know that Mummy is having a baby, right?" Sakiko scowled and nodded. "Well, when a mummy is having a baby, then sometimes they act all weird like that." Sakiko nodded, and picked at a thread on the hem of her top.

"Sakiko? Are you alright?" There was a pause, and then Sakiko flashed Kakashi a blinding smile.

"Yep! Can you come and play now?" Kakashi sighed before slowly getting out of the bed.

"Don't tell your mother," he warned. "I don't want to end up in hospital again." Sakiko giggled, and then dragged her father down to her own little bedroom. There, she made him lie on her bed whilst going around him holding a clipboard and 'tending' to his injuries.

"There! All better now!" Kakashi made to get up. "NO! You have to lie very still! Otherwise you might get hurt again!" She then forced Kakashi down onto the bed. "I'm going to get you food now. Stay there." A sense of foreboding overtook Kakashi, but he was powerless under his daughter's stern gaze that she had fixed on him before she toddled off to get his food. There was a suspicious silence from the kitchen, followed by the sound of something hitting the floor.

"Termite? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Daddy! Don't move!" Kakashi reluctantly stayed put and soon there was the sound of footsteps coming back towards the small room. Sakiko opened the door and came in carrying a try which she sat on the floor. Peering over the top of the floor, Kakashi saw that the food was a bowl full of icing left over from the day before when Sakura had been making a cake. On top of the icing, what looked like half a packet of chocolate chips and a ton of hundreds and thousands had been thrown on in colourful disarray. Kakashi gulped nervously.

"Um, Termite, I don't have to eat that, do I?"

"Yes you do. You have to eat it all up." Kakashi sweat dropped as Sakiko loaded up a spoon with the sugary, e-number filled substance and brought it up to Kakashi's face.

"Mask off." Reluctantly Kakashi pulled down the thin fabric which was the only protection from the sugar overload that his daughter was currently holding.

"Open wide!" She said, and before Kakashi could protest the whole spoon was shoved into his mouth. Kakashi nearly gagged, but swallowed manfully, crunching the chocolate chips before swallowing them. Luckily, at that moment the door opened and Sakura's voice floated throughout the apartment, saving Kakashi from any more of the sugary torture. Sakiko took off immediately to greet her mother whilst Kakashi stood up slowly and limped his way in to the main living area- his leg had yet to be healed completely, and he refused the aid of crutches.

"Hello Sakura," he said whilst pecking her on the cheek, his mask already pulled up.

"Hello Kakashi," she replied cheerfully as she walked in to the kitchen, and then gave a yell.

"KAKASHI!" Said jounin made his way to the kitchen, fear curling in his stomach. His jaw dropped when he saw the state of the kitchen. The floor was covered with chocolate chips, hundreds and thousands and splodges of sticky icing. "I was gone for an hour, and yet you managed to successfully dirty the ENTIRE kitchen! Do you have any idea how long it's going to take me to clear this up? No, you don't, and what's more you don't even care. You claim to take care of Sakiko whilst I'm out, but all you do is sit around on your lazy arse reading those perverted books of yours! If I wanted a lazy husband, then I would've married Shikamaru! You expect me to do my shifts at the hospital, come home and clean and cook and take care of Sakiko. Well, newsflash for you, Kakashi, but she's YOUR DAUGHTER TOO!" With that Sakura burst into tears and stormed off towards their bedroom. Kakashi blinked, and then wheeled round when he saw Sakiko hiding behind a doorframe looking scared.

"Come here Termite. Let's set the kitchen straight and then see if Naruto and Hinata are able to take you for the night. Would you like to see Hotaka?" Sakiko nodded and together the two of them set the kitchen straight and packed some clothes into the small pin, sparkly rucksack that Sakiko used when her mother had the late shift at the hospital and her father was away on a mission. As they left the apartment quietly, Kakashi felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He looked down to see a quizzical look on his daughter's face.

"What's up?" Sakiko shifted around awkwardly, fiddling with the strap of her rucksack.

"Is… is Mummy mad at me? For making a mess?" Kakashi gave a long suffering sigh, of which he seemed to be doing a lot of recently.

"No. She's not mad. Remember what I told you about earlier, with mummies having a baby acting all weird? Well, this is something like that."

"Oh. So I'm not in trouble, and you're not in trouble?" Kakashi chuckled.

"No, we're not in trouble. But Mummy might still be a bit upset, so I'm taking you to Naruto and Hinata's house until she feels better. We'll come and get you tomorrow, if not earlier."

"Okay." She scuffed her foot on the ground. "Stupid baby." Kakashi stopped, looking down at his daughter.

"What was that?"

"Stupid baby. It's making Mummy act all weird. I don't like it."

"Don't you want a baby brother or sister?"

"No. I want an older one. I don't want a younger one. All the do is cry all day. Ryoma said that when her Mummy had another baby, her Mummy was tired all the time and her Daddy didn't help her with her Back… Buyack…"

"Byakugan."

"Yeah, that! Anyway, her Daddy couldn't help her with that because he was spending all of his time helping Ryoma's Mummy and the baby."

"I see."

"So when this baby comes, you won't have any time to play with me because the baby will have all the time!"

"Hmm." Kakashi fell silent and they walked slowly down the road, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly the ground beneath Sakiko's feet disappeared and she was sitting on Kakashi's shoulders. Making sure that she was secure, Kakashi took off at a run to the top of the cliff overlooking the Hokage monument. There he set Sakiko down and they sat and looked at the village below them.

"Sakiko. Babies need lots of help, as they are very small and very young, and can't do the same things you can. This means that it takes up a lot of its mummy's and daddy's time, and they get very tired. This can be very hard if they have an older brother or sister, but it's up to that brother or sister to help the mummy and the daddy. Then they'll be less tired, and will have more time to play."

"…I guess."

"When the baby comes, then it's your job to help him or her. You get to teach it important things, and when they're a bit older, you'll have someone closer to your age to play with."

"I… can play with them?"

"Yes, but not at first." Sakiko nodded.

"They need to be grown up like me first, right?"

"Yes. Shall we go and see Hotaka now?"

"Okay." Kakashi replaced her on his shoulders and took off towards the village at a run. Soon Kakashi was dropping Sakiko off at Naruto and Hinata's house.

"Do you mind if you look after her for tonight?" Hinata nodded, smiling.

"How's Sakura?"

"Tired, I think. I think that she just needs to rest." Hinata nodded sympathetically before patting Kakashi's arm.

"Well, I'll drop her back round at yours in the morning."

"Are you sure? I can pick her up, if it makes it easier for you…"

"No, no. It's fine. See you tomorrow." With that Hinata all but pushed Kakashi out of the doorway and said jounin took off back over the rooftops. When he arrived back at his home, he found Sakura asleep in their room. She stirred and woke up when she felt his presence, despite his attempts at trying to conceal himself.

"Where's Sakiko?" She murmured groggily as he lay down carefully next to her. His leg was killing him, and his ribs were beginning to ache as well.

"I took her to Naruto and Hinata's for the night. Hinata said that she would bring her back tomorrow." Sakura nodded, threading her hand through Kakashi's grey hair. It had been silver, but for a while now he had viewed it as grey- ever since Sakiko had started walking, to be precise.

"That's kind of her."

"Mmm. Sakura, I've been thinking. This flat… it's not going to be big enough, once the baby comes. There's barely enough room as it is with the three of us, let alone four."

"So what? What are you saying? We get a bigger flat?"

"No. I was thinking… we need a house. The kids are going to want and need their own space as they get older, and rent prices are only going to go up. I know that at the moment isn't the best time, as I'm not taking any missions at the moment and everything, but once I'm healed and back to doing A and B ranked missions, we should be able to save up for one."

"Hmmm. I was talking to my mother recently, and she wants to downsize. I'm sure that we could… I dunno… swap houses or something?"

"We'd have to talk to an estate agent, but I'm sure that that would be feasible." The two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Love you, Kakashi," mumbled Sakura groggily, half asleep.

"Love you too."

**A/N: Do estate agents exist in the Naruto world? I'm not sure. Maybe. Ah well, for the sake of the story they do exist. **

**I love writing this story, but I kind of want the whole family to be in it already. I have all the names of the family and their looks and personalities decided, and I just really want to write with them all in… and yes, I do have a semi favourite. I know I shouldn't, but I do. Actually, I have three. Unfortunately, Sakiko isn't one of them… maybe because in the story plot unravelling itself in my mind, she's being horrible. But ho hum… sorry if you like her! ^^ I often dislike some of my characters! XD**

**Please Review!**

**Fallen Quills**


	5. Thunder and Lightning

Thunder and Lightning

Sakiko watched from the top of the stairs as her father raced around the house, her mother breathing heavily and sitting down on the couch, clutching her swollen stomach. There was a knock at the door and to Sakiko's horror Uncle Gai strode in. He looked around and spied Sakiko attempting to hide at the top of the stairs.

"Ah! Sakiko-chan, the daughter of my eternal rival! I have come to baby sit you whilst your new baby brother or sister is born!" Sakiko cringed, edging away from the green clad man. Kakashi deadpanned slightly, but quickly recovered. He raced up the stairs and knelt down in front of Sakiko, who turned her big, stormy grey-green eyes on him. They were filled with betrayal, and Kakashi winced at how like her mother her she could look.

"Termite, we'll be back soon, I promise. Until then Uncle Gai is going to look after you. Be good for him, okay?" Sakiko scowled, but nodded. "Good girl." His eye crinkled up as he ruffled her hair before sprinting down the stairs and out of the door, pausing only to scoop up his wife from the sofa. There was silence as Gai and Sakiko watched him go, before Gai turned to look at Sakiko. Sakiko gulped. She started backing away towards her new bedroom.

"So, Sakiko-chan, what would you like to do? We could do some running, or press ups, or skipping, or-"

"Can I watch a movie?" Gai's beaming slid a bit, but then returned with full vigour.

"Of course! Which one would you like?" Sakiko grabbed a video at random off the shelf- granted, there weren't many, as they were solely for Special Occasions, such as birthdays and festivals. She put it on and settled down to watch it, sitting in the armchair that was normally reserved for her father. The movie played on, and when it was finished Sakiko got up and exchanged it for another one. This happened several times, and halfway through the second film Gai had been unable to resist the urge to leap out of the sofa and start doing press ups. Sakiko ignored him. He was weird that way.

The night dragged on, and eventually the two occupants in the house fell asleep, Sakiko curled up in the armchair and Gai sleeping on the sofa. The rain outside hardened, and there was a flash of lightning followed by a low rumble of thunder. Sakiko woke with a start, her eyes widening with fear. She huddled down in the armchair, hugging the blanket that was folded neatly on the back. She wanted Daddy. Daddy would know how to make it alright again, he wouldn't just stay snoring like Uncle Gai.

The next clash of thunder _did _wake Gai up, albeit loudly.

"HA! The mighty green beast of Konoha has… has… oh." His eyes focused on Sakiko and he was frozen in a ridiculous stance. Sakiko blinked at him. She was about to say something when there was another flash of lightning followed by a roll of thunder. She shivered. Gai was about to walk over to her when the door slammed open and Kakashi stood in the doorway, his hair dripping from the rain and looking utterly exhausted but his eye was crinkled up in what was generally known throughout Konoha as a smile.

"Hello Termite. Do you want to meet your baby sister?" Sakiko nodded, sliding off the armchair. "Okay, go and get your coat and put your shoes on." As she scrambled around to find them, Kakashi turned his lone, grey eye on Gai.

"Thank you so much for watching her."

"Not at all, not at all. It gets lonely sometimes, now that my students are no longer as youthful as they were."

"Er, right. Well, I'm off back to the hospital. You're welcome to come if you want…" he trailed off as Gai shook his head.

"No, this moment is for family. I will return in the morning." Kakashi nodded, and Sakiko returned at the door, clad in a bright pink coat with a small dog on the pocket that Kakashi definitely _did not _pick. Not at all. Especially not the matching wellington boots.

"All ready Termite?" Termite in question nodded, and Kakashi scooped up his daughter and put her onto his back piggy-back style. He saluted Gai with a lazy flick of his fingers before darting off though the rain remained. They rocketed towards the hospital and soon they were standing in a small hospital room- in fact, Kakashi remembered suddenly, it was the same one that Sakiko had been born in three years ago. Sakura stirred in her sleep as they quietly entered, and she blinked open her jade green eyes. She smiled as she saw her husband and eldest daughter enter the room. She saw Sakiko's eyes flicker towards the cot in the corner, and in response to the silent question in Sakiko's eyes Sakura nodded. Sakiko slipped her hand out of her father's and walked over to the cot, peering in. Two coal black eyes peered back at her, and a tuft of silver hair stuck out at the same angle as Kakashi's. Sakiko was about to stroke said hair when the baby's eyes screwed up and her tiny mouth opened. Soon the room was filled with infant screams and Kakashi picked the baby up, rocking it slightly as he made his way over to Sakura.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Sakiko. Sakura smiled tiredly at her as she prepared to feed the baby.

"She's hungry."

"Oh." There was silence, which was broken by the gurgles from the baby as she guzzled down the milk. "What's her name?"

"Kaminari," Kakashi replied as he settled himself in the chair next to Sakura's bed. Sakiko looked alarmed.

"Thunder? Like in a storm?"

"Well, yes. She was born during a storm, and besides, it's a nice name." Kakashi explained as he picked Sakiko up and placed her on his knee.

"Do you want to hold her?" Asked Sakura as she cradled Kaminari. Sakiko's eyes widened again.

"I'm… I'm okay." Sakura nodded absently, cooing slightly at the baby. Sakiko slid off her father's lap and sat down on the floor, curling up like a cat. The room fell quiet again, and Sakiko felt her eyelids droop and she fell asleep right there on the hard linoleum of the hospital floor. Kakashi scooped her up again and settled her comfortably on his lap. Kakashi stroked Sakiko's hair gently, but his eyes remained fixed on Kaminari now sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. Sakura's head dropped and soon she was asleep as well. Kakashi carefully lay Sakiko down on the bed and took Kaminari from his wife's arms before lying down on the bed, sandwiching Sakiko between himself and Sakura. He smiled as he watched his three girls sleep peacefully. He was decidedly happy when life was like it was now.

**A/N: I know, it's shorter than normal. But I ran out of steam halfway through. Basically, I have loads of ideas for when the family is older (and bigger) but none for when they're younger. Although, I do have a sort of idea for the next chapter…**

**And, because it's short, I'm going to treat you to a little omake. It takes place at the end of the last chapter (I just forgot to put it in! ;))**

Kakashi wearily stood in front of the food stall, scanning the produce with a tired yet critical eye. He literally had no idea what food to buy. Sakura hadn't left him with a list, and if he got the wrong thing then it was likely that a trip to the hospital would be in order later on. In the end he grabbed a tub of apricots (he had noticed that Sakura seemed to be eating a lot of those, but as to why was beyond him. Apricots were _foul_.) and some other fruit before paying and scampering back to his apartment over the rooftops of Konoha, hoping to get back before Sakura got up.

He made it, but only just. He made some toast and poured some orange juice out before putting the juice, toast and apricots on to a tray and taking it to Sakura. There was no way that he was going to do something that incurred the wrath of Sakura that day. He paused and knocked on the door before entering the bedroom, putting the tray in front of Sakura as she woke up. She blinked blearily, and then frowned at Kakashi.

"Didn't you buy honey?"

"Honey? No, why?"

"Kakashi! How unobservant are you? You're meant to be a freakin' shinobi for Kami's sake! Every time I come back from the shops I always have honey! And why did you buy apricots?"

"I thought you wanted apricots."

"NO! I hate apricots and you know it!"

"All I saw was you eating loads of-"

"Did you say I was eating loads?" Sakura's eyes narrowed, and her voice took on a dangerous tone. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"No. I said that you were eating loads of-"

"You did! You said I was eating loads! Hatake Kakashi, you're calling me fat!" And with that she picked the plate up that held the toast (which fell clattering on to the tray) and threw it at Kakashi. Had Kakashi not been a shinobi, there was no way that he would have dodged it, and even then he only just managed it. He sighed. At least Sakiko was at Naruto's, he reasoned to himself mulishly as he made himself scarce.

**So there you go! Aren't I nice?**

**Please Review!**

**Fallen Quills.**


	6. Jealousy Part 2

Jealousy Part 2

Once Sakura was released from hospital, a steady stream of visitors arrived at the Hatake house to coo at the new baby Kaminari, to the annoyance of Sakiko. Sakiko scowled as she watched her mother greet Tenten and 18 month old Hiroki.

"Hello Tenten! How's Ryoma and Neji?"

"Oh, they're okay. Neji's on a mission at the moment and Ryoma's at the academy."

"Is she really? Goodness, how old is she now?"

"She's four and a half. When does Sakiko start?"

"Oh, not until next year at least."

"Mmm. Anyway, this is for you and the baby. Speaking of which, where is little Kaminari? Lee said that she was incredibly youthful, but then he says that about just about anyone."

"Oh, she's over here. Would you like to hold her?" As the two kunoichi chatted Sakiko sat quietly in the corner playing with a doll. Hiroki looked over curiously but a glare from Sakiko kept him close to his mother. The doorbell rang and Sakura stood up to get it. It was Ino and Temari, with kids, and Sakura stood back to let them in.

"Hey, forehead, how's it going?" Ino asked as she put her twin boys onto the carpet, giving them a toy each and a stern look that told them to be good. Temari also put down her daughter, who gave the adults a baleful look before curling up and promptly going to sleep. Temari shook her head at her.

"Everyone goes on about how children keep everyone awake at night, but I swear if Shika didn't wake me up for food I wouldn't know that she was alive," She grumbled good naturedly. The other kunoichi laughed lightly, before resuming a (fascinating) comparison of how well their sprogs slept. Sakiko completely ignored the other children in her house (she was very territorial) and continued to play with her dolls, every so often sneaking a glare at Kaminari as she was passed from adult to adult like pass the parcel, all of whom gushed about how cute she was, and how well she slept. _Seriously, _Sakiko thought, _do adults talk about _anything _else? _Eventually the other children began to get tired and one by one the adults melted away. Kaminari woke up as soon as Temari had left with Shika, crying and instantly demanding attention. Sakiko scowled. It was her time with Mummy, not Kaminari's. Daddy even had a special nickname for her, just like Termite was Sakiko's. Sakura set about feeding and soothing the crying baby, not noticing Sakiko stomp off upstairs. When Sakiko got upstairs, she made her way towards her room. However, before she could do so she passed Kaminari's room, whose door was open slightly. A wave of anger and jealousy overtook Sakiko and before she truly knew what it was that she was doing, Sakiko had slipped into the room and proceeded to stare around her, listening carefully for any sign that her mother may come upstairs to put Kaminari into her cot. Satisfied that her mother was definitely down stairs, Sakiko started ripping open the chest of drawers and pulling out armfuls of clothes, strewing the mess of sleep suits and baby dresses all over the floor. She then pulled all of the nappies out of the bag that they came in, which was added to the mess. After that she added the teddies and toys from the basket and shelves, before she stood still again panting slightly in the aftermath of the mess making. She then quietly slipped out again, going into her mother and father's room where she proceeded to do a similar thing with their clothes. She then came to another drawer and paused in front of it, before ripping it open. Inside there was a multitude of shuriken and kunai that belonged to her father and mother, the ones that they used when going out on a mission. The draw was usually locked, but Kakashi had been sent on a mission the day before, and had evidently forgotten to relock it again. Sakiko wasn't aware of what her hands and arms were doing until the weapons were around her in heap. Small cuts had nicked her hands and bare arms, but she ignored them and went to her own room where she promptly fell onto her bed, crying herself to sleep.

A slight dip in the bed woke her up suddenly. She screwed her eyes against the light, and turned to see her father sitting wearily on her bed, his head leaning back and his eye closed. Once he was aware that Sakiko was looking at him, he opened the closed eye and fixed her with a piercing, calculating look. They were silent for a long time, Sakiko looking at her father warily and Kakashi looking at his daughter with the same calculating look. Eventually he spoke.

"How're your arms?" Sakiko looked down at her arms and to her amazement they were covered in small plasters.

"They're okay."

"Do you know what I'm going to say?" Sakiko looked down at her duvet, her hands twisting on the blanket that was spread out on top of it. Finally she looked back up at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry I made a mess." Kakashi sighed.

"It's not just that Termite, it's not just that. Those weapons in that draw… Mummy and I keep them locked up for a reason, okay? They're very dangerous, and very sharp. We don't want either you or Kaminari getting hurt by them, okay? Imagine if Kaminari was able to crawl, and she hurt herself on them?" Sakiko looked down again, her hands clenched into tiny fists holding on to the blanket. There it was again; Kaminari. Like Kaminari was the only person in the world.

"Daddy, why is it always Kaminari? You said that if I helped, then you and Mummy would be able to play with me, but I do and you don't! I told you this would happen!" Kakashi looked at the stubborn face of his daughter whose eyes looked like they were close to spilling tears.

"Hmm. was that why you made a mess?"

"Yes! You guys only ever talk to me now when I do something naughty."

"I see. Well, you're going to have to clear up the mess in Kaminari's room, and say sorry to Mummy for making all our clothes rumpled which means that she has to iron them again. Which means that she'll have less time to play with you, by the way? Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good girl. Do it now and then you can come down to dinner, alright?"

"Alright." Kakashi leant over and pressed his masked lips to the top of Sakiko's silvery hair. They then stood up and left the bedroom, Sakiko returning to Kaminari's room and Kakashi going downstairs to where Sakura was putting something in the oven.

"I have something to show you," he said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist as she moved to put some plates on the side.

"Oh?" She asked, twisting around until she had rested her head on Kakashi chest, over his heart.

"Yes. And I need to talk to you."

"Right."

"It's outside."

"Kakashi… it freezing outside."

"It's still light outside. You can bring Kaminari if you must."

"Fine. Let me get a cardigan first though."

"Sure." Kakashi let his arms drop from Sakura, and she moved off to get Kaminari and the cardigan. When she returned, Kakashi took the sleeping baby from her arms.

"Close your eyes," Kakashi instructed her, and warily Sakura followed the instruction. He led her by the hand out of the back door and into the dusty yard which held a swing and a sandpit. They walked slowly down a short path almost hidden from view by a large bushy hedge. Kakashi came to a stop and Sakura opened her eyes. Her breath caught. She was standing in front of a small archway which was covered in flowers which led to a tiny garden. It was filled with flowers, and a small trickling fountain stood in the corner. There was a wooden swinging bench with a Japanese maple tree stood slightly behind the swing, it leaves creating a canopy over the tiny garden, allowing the light to flood through it softly. Sakura made her wonderingly over to the bench and sat down, staring at the garden.

"Kakashi… it's beautiful! When did all of this happen?"

"I started it just after we moved, when I was still meant to be recovering. After I started doing missions again I continued it in my spare time. I just thought that it would be nice to have a space where the kids couldn't disturb us."

"Yes. It's lovely. And so quiet!" They sat in silence for a bit, Sakura leaning her head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Sakura… I spoke with Termite-"

"Why do you call her that?" Interrupted Sakura suddenly. Kakashi looked down at her.

"Hmm? Oh, that. We were watching a programme once when you were out at the hospital and on it there were termites. Sakiko said that they looked weird, and I called her termite to tease her. It just stuck, really. Plus, I like it better than 'sweetie'. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. She's jealous."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, before Kaminari was born, Sakiko was worried that when the baby was born, we wouldn't have any time to play with her."

"Ah. I see. She thinks that we're ignoring her in favour of the baby?" Kakashi nodded.

"I talked to her about it, but I think that we're still going to have to do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Well… I was thinking that I was about her age when my father started to train me. And she'll be starting the academy next year. So maybe I should start training her. That way she'll feel that she's getting some attention, and she'll be learning at the same time."

"Well, that's fine and everything Kakashi, but I don't want her graduating at a ridiculously young age. I want her to go through the whole of it normally with other people her age."

"Of course. But it's always good to start training early."

"Fine. Come on, as much as I love this garden the dinner will be ruined if we don't get inside soon." Kakashi helped Sakura to her feet and the two of them (Kakashi still holding a sleeping Kaminari in his arms) made their way back into the house.

**A/N: Ta da! A new chapter! XD And a semi reason as to why Sakiko is Termite… although the real reason is that I really can't see Kakashi going around calling anyone sweetie or something like that. :P**

**Please Review!**

**Fallen Quills**


	7. 2 am Part 1

2 a.m., part 1

Kakashi entered the house quietly, ghosting upstairs and shedding his mud and blood-stained clothing when he entered the bedroom, putting them in the laundry basket and heading towards the shower. It was late, very late, and as such the home was in a peaceful, sleepy state. When he had finished washing all the grime off, he shut off the water, dried himself, pulled on an old pair of pyjamas and sank into bed gratefully. It had been a long mission, one where he had not been able to sleep for several nights, and as such was exhausted. Sakura stirred a little when she felt the bed dip next to her, but by the time she had groggily murmured, "Kakashi?" the jounin was asleep. Sakura sighed, suddenly alert and wide awake. She turned to look at the alarm clock and sighed. It was 2 am. She rolled onto her side to look at her husband, he was already deeply asleep. His face was smooth and peaceful, perfect even, despite the scar going through his eye.

Sakura sighed again, flipping so that she was on her back and staring up at the ceiling. It was always like this when Kakashi returned from a mission in the night. He would, no matter how silently he came in, always wake Sakura up yet he would instantly fall asleep. _It isn't fair _thought Sakura, glancing at Kakashi again, before shaking her head. Life wasn't.

Kaminari shifted in her little bed, hot and bothered. She had celebrated her second birthday the week before, and was officially a toddler. She rolled over again, but it was no use. She couldn't find a single spot on her pillow that was cool, and her head was starting to hurt as well. Tears welled in her eyes, and soon her cries were filling the slumbering house.

Sakura, who had just drifted off to sleep again, woke up with a start. She frowned, trying to remember what had woke her up, but then she heard Kaminari's wails and she bolted from the bed. Crossing the small landing quickly, she opened the toddler's bedroom door and knelt beside her bed, pulling Kaminari into a soothing hug.

"Hey, shush now, what's wrong?" In a slow, halting voice that was interspersed with sobs, Kaminari told Sakura that her head hurt and that she didn't feel very well.

"Aw, poor baby," murmured Sakura as she surreptitiously felt the toddler's forehead. It was hot, very hot, and Sakura bit her lip nervously. "Come on, let's get you a drink of water and something for your head." She picked her daughter up and carefully negotiated her way downstairs without jostling Kaminari. When they reached the kitchen, Sakura seated her gently on a chair and filled a cup with water. Kaminari drank the water whilst Sakura loaded a medicine spoon full of Calpol. Kaminari put down her cup when she saw the bright purple sticky substance (that tasted strangley good). Sakura gave her the painkiller, and took her temperature.

"Hey, sweetie, do you want to sleep with me and Daddy tonight?" Kaminari nodded, and Sakura carried her back to where Kakashi lay sleeping. Laying Kaminari gently in the middle, Sakura climbed into bed again, rubbing the baby's back gently. Kakashi's eye opened, looking questioningly at Kaminari.

"She's sick," explained Sakura, and Kakashi pulled Kaminari into a hug. The toddler shuffled and relaxed into Kakashi, who fell asleep again. Sakura smiled, before also falling asleep.

0o0o0o0

"Sakiko! Sakiko! Hey, Termite, wake up!" Sakiko groggily opened her eyes to see her father shaking her, fully dressed and looking serious.

"Daddy?"

"Yes. Listen, Kami's not feeling very well so we're taking her to the hospital. Naruto's here, he's going to look after you until we get back, okay? If we're not back by morning then he'll get you your breakfast and take you to school. We might not be able to pick you up either, but Ino will pick you up, okay, and you go home with either her or Sai. Got it?" Sakiko nodded tiredly.

"Is Kami alright?"

"She's just very hot and has a bad headache. She'll be fine." Sakiko nodded again, reassured, and snuggled deeper under her duvet. Kakashi pressed his masked lips to the top of her head, and took off for the hospital.

When he got there, he found Sakura cradling Kaminari and arguing with the person on the front desk.

"She is sick. My daughter is sick. She needs to see a doctor _now._"

"As does everyone, ma'am, but at the moment there is a queue, and-"

"Look here, newbie, I have been serving in this hospital for years and there is no way a jumped up intern is going to tell me that MY DAUGHTER is not entitled to a doctor RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes, but there is a-"

"I don't care if an elephant is in the queue, I am Hatake Sakura and if you don't let me see a doctor right this minute then-"

"Sakura?" Sakura turned, and saw Tsunade striding towards them. "Kakashi? What on earth is going on?"

"Tsunade-sama, Kami is ill and Sakura is… er… well, you can see or yourself." Sakura elbowed Kakashi in the ribs, blushing slightly, but there was still an angry glint in her eyes.

"Right. Well, I'll see Kami-chan now then. Sakura, are you coming?"

"But, Hokage-sama, the qu-" the intern piped up, finding her voice.

"Are you saying that I am not allowed to treat these people?" Tsunade interrupted, eyes flashing. The intern gulped, and then shook her head. "Good. Sakura, Kakashi, come right this way," and she led them into a small room just off from the waiting room. Sakura gently sat Kaminari down, and Tsunade proceeded to take her temperature and finding where it hurt. Kaminari sat shivering on the bed, Sakura next to her and holding her hand and Kakashi seated on the other side, rubbing Kaminari's back slowly to soothe the girl. Eventually Tsunade finished her tests, and Kaminari was allowed to lie down on the bed and fall asleep.

"It's just a fever, but a nasty one. We'll keep her in until her temperature goes down, just to make sure. This fever's been going round the village recently, but it seems that Kaminari has a particularly nasty strain of it. As you've all been exposed, I'll give you some antibiotics to take. Who's babysitting Sakiko?"

"Naruto," replied Sakura promptly.

"Good. His family have already had it, so they'll be immune, but I would advise against Sakiko going to school for a week just to make sure that she doesn't have it, or give to anyone else.

"Right. I'll go back then and let Naruto know."

"Will you stay there with her?" asked Sakura, looking up from where Kaminari was lying. Kakashi nodded.

"But call me if anything happens." Sakura nodded, attention already back to Kaminari. Kakashi kissed Sakura on the cheek, ruffled Kaminari's hair and gave a two fingered wave to Tsunade before disappearing in a poof and a lot of white smoke. Kaminari whimpered on the bed, and Sakura started rubbing her back again as Tsunade left the room quietly. Sakura hummed a lullaby quietly under her breath, leaning her head against the wall. She sighed, feeling her own eyelids droop. Damn Kakashi coming in late…

**A/N: I feel kind of sorry for Kaminari in this chapter. But don't worry, this part one of a two part thing. But I'm away for the next week in the land of no internet (nooo!) so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update… and this chapter was a day late too…**

**There was a lot of nodding in this chapter though, wasn't there? Hm. Ah well, too lazy to change that now. ^^ Plus I have to pack…**

**Please Review!**

**Fallen Quills**


	8. 2 am Part 2

It was dark. That was the first thing she noticed. It was also hot, hotter than hot, and it felt like she was an ice cream melting into the rug on the carpet in the living room floor. If she wasn't careful, then Mummy wouldn't like that because she would be making a mess… wait! Mummy! She would know what to do! Decided, she stumbled further into the darkness, searching for her Mummy.

Sakura anxiously watched as her daughter frowned in her sleep. Placing a cool hand on her forehead, she yanked it back with a gasp. Kaminari was still hot, far too hot, hotter than she had been all night. Biting her lip in worry, Sakura went to the door to call Tsunade.

"Mummy?" The small voice made her instantly whip round.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Mummy, where are you?"

"I'm right here sweetie, can you not hear me?"

"Mummy, I'm scared. Where are you? I can't find you." Tears started to leak out from under the closed lids of Kaminari, and Sakura knelt down beside her to brush them gently away.

"It's okay, sweetie, if you wake up then you can see me. I'm right here, don't worry."

"Mummy…" Sakura lifted the warm little child and cradled her gently to her chest.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie, I love you, I'm right here…" she continued to rock the toddler, who stopped crying and opened her eyes.

"Mummy?"

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here," Sakura murmured, soothing the girl even more. The door quietly opened and Tsunade entered the room softly. Sakura, not noticing the older woman, started singing softly to Kaminari as she continued to rock her, lulling her to sleep. When she had finished the song, she looked up and saw her old mentor.

"Let's have a look at her temperature, shall we?" Sakura nodded and moved slightly so that Tsunade was able to work on the small child.

"Well, her fever's broken, which is good, but it's still worryingly high." Sakura nodded and held Kaminari closer to her. Tsunade saw this, and frowned.

"Give her to me, go on. You look exhausted."

"No, it's okay."

"Sakura, give her here. Otherwise you'll get sick yourself. Now that her fever's broken her temperature should go down, so it'll be fine. I'll wake you if anything happens." Sakura debated on whether to argue or not, but in the end common sense, tiredness and Tsunade's 'don't argue' look was enough to convince her to relinquish her hold on her daughter and settle into the chair in the corner of the room.

"How're Kakashi and Sakiko anyway?"

"Oh, Sakiko's driving Kakashi up the wall, but apart from that they're fine." Sakura chuckled slightly as she remembered seeing a tired looking clone of Kakashi wandering into the hospital in the early hours of that morning for an update on Kaminari. It also looked like it wanted to plead to swap places with Sakura, but wisely decided against.

Tsunade feel quiet and seeing that Kaminari was well and truly asleep, Sakura also nodded off, leaning her head on the wall.

*0*0*0*0*

Kakashi swiftly turned off the water in which the noodles were boiling in, and divided them up into two bowls before adding the vegetables on top. Transferring the food to the kitchen table- whilst surreptitiously avoiding various toys left out by Sakiko- he called up the stairs.

"Termite! Tea time!" There was a thump thump as Sakiko slowly came downstairs, a slight scowl on her face. Kakashi knew that look well enough, having seen it on Sakura's face plenty of times. Deciding that caution was crucial here to avoid the five year old's wrath, Kakashi carefully arranged his facial features into a neutral expression.

"Did you finish all the work the academy sent you?" The scowl, if possible, deepened and Kakashi felt his heart plummet. It seemed he had touched a nerve.

"Yes." Sakiko stabbed at her noodles viciously with her chopsticks and Kakashi frowned. If she had finished the work, why was she so annoyed? Before he could open his mouth, however, Sakiko spoke.

"Why do I have to do stupid homework if I'm not at school?" Kakashi took his time in answering, trying to avoid an explosion from the volatile five year old.

"Well, your teacher's worried that if you miss so much school, then you won't know all the things that you need to know. And if you don't know all the things that you need to know, then you won't pass your exam-"

"And I won't be able to be a ninja, I know that Daddy. But all that stuff that she gave me to do is so _boring_!"

"Well, Termite, I can't help you with that. Sometimes missions are boring. Just think of it as a mission, okay? It's only for a week."

"Okay." There was silence as they ate, Sakiko still sporting her glare. However, it smoothed out as the meal progressed into a look of concentration and then one of mischief. Kakashi mentally gulped. He knew that look- years of being on the same team as Naruto and Obito had taught him to _fear _that look. Making a note inside his head to check for traps extra carefully that evening, he proceeded to scoop up the empty bowls and start on washing them up.

Making sure that her father was definitely busy, Sakiko slipped down from the table and quietly sneaked out of the kitchen. Hurrying up the stairs, Sakiko got to her room and shut it carefully. She then frowned, trying to remember the jutsu that Kakashi had taught her.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" There was a soft 'pop', a lot of smoke and a perfect replica of the five year old. Sakiko smiled, circling the clone as the clone in question smiled back at her.

"You know what to do?" Real Sakiko asked, and Clone Sakiko nodded. Clone Sakiko then opened the door and carefully went downstairs whilst Real Sakiko carefully opened the window, reaching for the branch of next door's large tree. Once she had safely climbed on to said branch, she proceeded to shimmy across and down, stretching her toes so that she could reach the dry grass below. Smiling, she ran out of the garden and down the road, heading for one of the training grounds.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Sakiko coming downstairs. Something was off, something wasn't right. Opening his Sharingan eye discreetly from underneath his headband, he saw the disturbances of chakra in the clone. He walked over to her, leant down, and whispered in her ear.

"You're a clone, and you're in big trouble when I find you." The clone gulped and disappeared in a poof. Running through hand signs and biting down on his thumb, Kakashi summoned his nin-pack.

"'Sup, Kakashi? Haven't seen you in a while," came the gravelly voice of Pakkun.

"Skip the small talk, Pakkun, Sakiko's gone running." Pakkun's wrinkled face frowned, and immediately all of the dogs put their noses to the ground, running all over the house looking for the scent. Kakashi opened the door, and the dogs spilled out of the house and onto the streets, noses still to the ground. Kakashi made several of his own clones, sending one of to enlist the help of Naruto and Yamato, the others to assist the search. Most of the other villagers ignored him; when you lived with shinobi, you were used to their unusual antics.

"Hey! Kakashi!" Kakashi spun, and saw Yamato and Naruto hurrying towards him. "We know what's happening; I've already made a load of clones." Said Naruto and Kakashi nodded absently, dragging a hand through his definitely grey hair. Pakkun came over to them.

"Kakashi, we've got a scent." With that, all the dogs, Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto streaked through the rapidly darkening streets, following the scent. Unpleasant thoughts streamed through Kakashi's head, ones that included a scared Sakiko and shadowy people that Kakashi would tear limb from limb if they touched her, before getting Sakura to stitch them back up so that he could do it all over again.

Dimly a part of Kakashi's mind noted that they were heading towards the training grounds, and places in the village were eliminating themselves as various clones poofed out of existence and their memories flooded his mind. Eventually they came to said training field. Pakkun and the other dogs started to run in large circles, but Naruto stopped abruptly.

"The river…" he choked, and an icy fist squeezed itself around Kakashi's heart. Racing towards the river that ran along the bottom of the training field, Kakashi did not hear the others running just behind him. Skidding to a stop on top of the river thanks to years of practice at chakra control, he looked up and down. Naruto pointed to the left, and Kakashi took off again, running so fast that not even the nin-pack could keep up. Meanwhile, he was scanning with the meticulous care that only a seasoned shinobi could achieve. Eventually he spotted a familiar glint of silver, and a small hand clinging to a tree branch.

Sakiko was frightened, wet and tired. She was holding onto a tree branch with all her might, but she was tired and cold. Where was Daddy? Or Mummy? Slowly she felt her numb fingers start to slip, and the current was sweeping up her legs, wanting to drag her along. Exhausted, she let go, allowing the current to carry her away. Her head slipped under the surface, and she dimly heard a voice over the top of the roar of the water. She felt something warm and soft and hard scoop her up, and suddenly she was lifted out of the water.

Shaking with a feeling that had nothing to do with the cold, Kakashi lifted his dripping, unconscious daughter out of the river and climbed onto the bank. At some point it had begun to rain, but he didn't care about that. He didn't care that Yamato, Naruto and the nin-dogs stood around where Kakashi was kneeling by Sakiko's side. Sakiko's chest was still, and there wasn't the sound of her breathing. Kakashi began CPR, and after the third round of giving her the kiss of life, Sakiko coughed and a dribble of water came out of her mouth. Her eyed fluttered open, and Kakashi held her close, resting his head on top of hers. Yamato and Naruto, on seeing that Sakiko was alright, slipped off back towards the village. After a nod from Kakashi, Pakkun and the rest of the dogs went back to wherever they hung out when they weren't needed. Sakiko shifted slightly, and Kakashi held her tighter to him. She was trembling, and crying, and Kakashi just sat there with her on his lap, stroking her hair and not noticing that she was getting his clothing wet. Eventually, Sakiko seemed to be asleep and Kakashi slowly walked back to the village, carrying her carefully so as not to jostle her. When they got back to the house, Kakashi stripped Sakiko of her soaked clothing, carefully drying her and putting her in clean, dry pyjamas. Sakiko's eyes opened at this point, and Kakashi sat her down on the sofa, cocooning her in a soft blanket before making her a cup of hot chocolate. Bringing it through, he pulled her on to his lap whilst she drank the hot drink. When she was finished, Kakashi took the cup from her and placed it down on the floor.

"You know you're in big trouble, right?" There was a nod from inside the blanket. "And you know that you're going to be grounded for at least two months, right? That means no going out to play after school, no park visits, nothing. You understand that right?" There was another nod. "And, Sakiko, I will always know whether you're a clone or not."

"How?" Kakashi sighed, and shifted so that Sakiko could see his face. He lifted his head band so that his left eye was showing.

"You know that sometimes I tell you about Uncle Obito? And you know that the Hyuuga have those special eyes? Well, Uncle Obito was part of the Uchiha clan, who also had special eyes. When he died, he gave me one of his eyes because my one had been so hurt, that it wasn't going to work again." Kakashi opened his left eye so that his sharingan was showing, and a mixture of fascination and revulsion. Kakashi closed it again, and put his headband back over the top, positioning it so that it covered his scar. "That eye can see a lot of things, and one of those things is whether you're a clone or not. So I will always, always be able to tell." Sakiko nodded again, and Kakashi moved round so that her head was leaning against his chest. Eventually, Sakiko and Kakashi drifted off to sleep, soothed by each other and the sound of the rain outside.

**A/N: Well, aren't you lucky? I believe that this chapter ranks in as one of the longest I have ever written… I don't tend to write long chapters a lot! XD But this chapter started to run away from me. Don't worry, Kaminari's all right. And none of the others catch the fever! **

**Please Review!**

**Fallen Quills**


	9. Cats vs Dogs

"No."

"Yes."

"_No._"

"YES!"

"Absolutely not."

"Hatake Kakashi, are you arguing with me?"

"We are _not _getting a cat."

"And why, dear husband of mine, aren't we getting a cat?"

"Because we already have pets. And they are dogs. And last time I checked, dogs and cats do not mix. Plus cats are the epitome of antisocialness."

"Oh, and you know absolutely nothing about being antisocial now, don't you?"

"We are not getting a cat, Sakura." The two jounin were sitting opposite each other in the kitchen, early morning light creating a soft golden glow. It was one of those rare moments when all the children were still asleep and not demanding attention, and they weren't exhausted from various missions or hospital shifts. Currently they were arguing over whether to get a cat for Sakiko's birthday, which was in two weeks' time, as their (civilian) next door neighbour's cat had just delivered a litter of kittens.

"And give me one good reason as to why we aren't getting a cat, Kakashi."

"Because they pee everywhere, bring in dead rodents as 'gifts', and treat their owners as staff. Plus we already have the dogs."

"Correction; you have dogs, who only appear once in a blue moon for food, and are nin-ken, which last time I checked did not constitute as pets."

"We're not getting cat, and that is final. Why don't we just get Sakiko a set of kunai or something?"

"Because that's what you get a shinobi who you know, but not particularly well, when they reach thirty or something." Just then, small cries punctuated their argument, and Sakura got up from the table, disappearing upstairs. Kakashi also got up, pulling out various food items and started to cook breakfast. When Sakura reappeared, she was carrying the baby twin girls, Ouka and Oka, who had been born eight months previously. Sitting them in their highchairs, she went about making breakfast for them too, all the while sipping the coffee that Kakashi had given her when she had re-entered the kitchen. Soon Sakiko and Kaminari also tumbled in, scowling at each other and rubbing sleep out of their eyes, their argument from the day before obviously not forgotten. Kaminari was now four, and Sakiko was nearing her seventh birthday, a fact that she had taunted Kaminari with every single day for the past two weeks.

"Morning you two. Sleep well?" asked Kakashi as he put their various preferred breakfasts in front of them. There were mumbled yeses, and they began to slowly eat the food in front of them.

"Guess what, Kami?"

"What?"

"It's my birthday in 14 days' time! And I'm going to be seven, when _you're _still going to be a baby."

"I am NOT a baby! Oka and Ouka are babies, but I'm not! I'm the tallest at school."

"No you're not; that boy in the top class is the tallest."

"Isn't Iruka-sensei technically the tallest?" asked Sakura as she spooned baby food into Ouka's mouth. Sakiko rolled her eyes.

"He's a teacher, he doesn't count."

"Oh, I see."

"But I am the tallest!" wailed Kaminari, waving her hands in distress.

"Of course you are sweetie," said Sakura, shooting a warning glance at Sakiko who had opened her mouth to speak.

"You're still a baby though."

"No I'm not!"

"Termite, stop winding up your sister."

"I'm not, I'm just saying that-"

"Sakiko, that's enough." Sakiko scowled at Kakashi, who stared back. Eventually Sakiko went back to eating her breakfast.

"Now hurry up and eat your breakfast you two, or you'll be late for school. Dad'll take you half way there, since he needs to check in at the Hokage tower."

"I do?"

"Yes. Tsunade was looking for you yesterday."

"Right."

Eventually, three Hatakes finally left the house, just five minutes late, and walked towards the centre of the village. Out of the three Hatakes, the oldest and youngest both sported matching masks and the middle one wore a headband similar to the ones that her mother had worn when _she _had been at the academy. They stopped near the Hokage tower, and the oldest Hatake bid his daughters goodbye before strolling up to the Hokage's office, meeting Shizune as he did so.

"Oh, hello Kakashi. Tsunade-sama's waiting for you and I suggest that you don't take too long, she's not too happy at the moment."

"Why?" Shizune deadpanned him.

"Like I was going to ask."

"Ah, point taken." Kakashi knocked on the door and entered when he heard an irritable 'come in'. Tsunade looked up from her mountain of paperwork.

"Kakashi, finally. I have a… proposition to make to you."

"Uh huh…"

"According the Council, it's nearly time for me to _retire_." She snarled, flaring her nostrils. "And, furthermore, it is up to me to appoint a new Hokage that the Council will approve." Kakashi's heart dropped, and he treaded carefully.

"And… uh, how's on your… erm… shortlist?"

"Well, I would have said Naruto, as he has matured over the years, but I don't think he's ready quite yet. So, I am going to appoint you. They have approved of you twice beforehand, and I am confident that they will approve of you again."

"Um, Tsunade-sama, I'm honoured and everything but I don't-"

"Excellent. Meet me back here tomorrow for induction training."

"But Tsunade-sama, I don't want-"

"Don't want what, Kakashi?" Her eyes narrowed, and Kakashi gulped but carried on bravely. He doubted that there was anyone to help him out of this situation for the third time.

"I really, really don't want to be Hokage."

"Well, unfortunately I want you to be Hokage. Naruto's not ready, and the Nara's are too lazy. So that leaves you."

"What about Neji Hyuuga?"

"No go, I'm afraid. It has to be you."

"Bu-"

"No buts, Kakashi. Meet me here tomorrow, early, and do not be late for Kami's sake. You're dismissed." Kakashi glared one last time and stomped out of the tower, towards the hospital where he knew Sakura would be. He breezed past the nurse on the front desk, who didn't even notice him, and went straight to the A&E department. Soon he found his pink haired wife who was healing what looked like a broken leg.

"I need to talk to you," he said, oblivious to the widening of the chuunin's eyes as the chuunin saw the famous Copy-nin.

"I'm busy."

"It's important."

"Kakashi, if it's about the damned cat again, forget it. They've already been given away."

"No it's- wait, did you go to get one?"

"Forget it Kakashi. Now, if that's everything, I have a lot of work to do."

"Tsunade's named me as Hokage." That stopped Sakura. The glowing green chakra dissipated and she looked up, shock written on her face.

"You?"

"Me."

"What about Naruto?"

"Apparently he's not ready, or something like that," grumbled Kakashi.

"Congratulations," piped up the chuunin, "can you finish my leg now? It hurts like hell." The two jounin looked at the chuunin, and then Sakura snapped out of her daze.

"Of course, I'm sorry." She resumed healing his leg. Kakashi stood there watching, and when she finished Sakura straightened up.

"Look, I am busy now. How about you go home and I'll meet you at lunch time, yes? Why don't you train with Naruto and Sai." Kakashi nodded, and turned away. "And Kakashi?" said ninja turned around, and his wife darted up to him, standing on tiptoes to press a quick kiss on his masked lips.

"Congratulations." With that, she grinned, and went to the next injured ninja. Kakashi nodded, stuck his hands in his pockets, and sauntered out of the hospital.

**A/N: Apologies for the length. Ah well; you have a chapter, so that counts for something, no?**

**Heehee, Kakashi's hokage! XD Anyway, it's possible that this is the last chapter for a while as school starts on Monday (nooo!) and it is likely I will be swamped with work from the go get. So don't shoot if it takes, you know, several months for me to update. ^^ But the as for the next chapter, well, it's fiesta time, and you get to meet some of the other members of Konoha 11's children. Oh, and welcome to the first day of autumn. :)**

**Please Review!**

**Fallen Quills.**


	10. Party Time

Party Time

Kakashi looked at the streamers and balloons strewn throughout the dusty wasteland that was the backyard, clinging to the hedges that bordered the garden and hid his and Sakura's own private retreat. He looked at the table that was laden with food, including- dare he think it- sugar and other disgustingly over processed foods that Kakashi hated. He looked at the various games already set up outside, including pin the kunai on the ninja and various seats for the adults. He looked at his wife glaring at him, silently telling him that he would enjoy his daughter's seventh party, _or else._ Kakashi shuddered.

"Here, you take the twins and get everyone changed. Sakiko can wear anything she wants but I've already put a skirt and top out for Kami, so try and get her into them. And tell her that she can't wear that mask she stole off you."

"Why not? I wear a mask."

"Because she's four, Kakashi." Kakashi gave her a look that plainly said 'so what?' but Sakura ignored it, chopping up a pineapple and arranging it on a platter. Kakashi sighed, retrieved Ouka who was making a bid for freedom and carried her with one arm, picking up Oka with the other.

"Girls! Time to get ready!" Called Kakashi as he navigated his way up the unusually clean and tidy stairs, which were for once not festooned with toys, laundry or various abandoned traps. When he got to the landing, there was a suspicious scuffling coming from Sakiko's room, but heeding to the homemade sign on the door that clearly told anyone who was passing 'DO NOT ENTER!', Kakashi decided to leave the seven year old to it and moved on to Kaminari's room.

"Hey Scorpion, Mummy says that you have to put the skirt on. So no shorts today." The tomboyish girl looked up and scowled.

"But Daddy-"

"No buts, Kami, Mummy said."

"But I want to wear shorts!"

"All the other kunoichi wear skirts," pointed out Kakashi.

"No they don't. Auntie Tenten doesn't." Half of Kakashi's mind marvelled at the level of his daughter's observation skills. The other half cursed such a development.

"Well, you have to wear a skirt today."

"Can I wear the mask then?"

"Mummy says you can't wear a mask."

"But you wear a mask."

"Yes-"

"And I have to wear a skirt."

"Yes, but-"

"So if you want me to wear a skirt, you have to let me wear a mask as well. Or I will wear shorts and no mask. Your choice." Again Kakashi cursed the fact that his second oldest child had inherited the 'genius' gene that so many associated with the Hatake clan.

"Fine. Wear the skirt and the mask then. I'm going to get the twins ready, and I'll come in and check on you when they're ready." Kaminari nodded and returned to her colouring. Kakashi wandered out and down to the room that the twins shared, setting down Oka on the floor after closing the door and proceeding to change Ouka into the pale blue sundress and clipping her short, soft silvery hair back with a hairclip, before doing the same with Oka. Eventually, after receiving several kicks from the two of them (damn they were wriggly) they were somewhat dressed and Kakashi placed them in a playpen before going to check on Kaminari and Sakiko. True to her word, Kami was dressed in the skirt, tee-shirt and mask which was surprisingly the same colour red as her skirt. Her hair had been somewhat brushed, but still stuck out at the same odd angle as Kakashi's, although hers was pulled back into an attempted ponytail. Kakashi commended the effort.

"Ready to roll Kami?" Kami nodded, and Kakashi smiled before going into Sakiko's room. Sakiko was dressed in a pink sparkly dress, with what looked like half a tube of matching sparkly lip gloss that Ino had given her once was smeared across her lips. Her hair was brushed, and held back by a pink headband. In fact, she looked a lot like a pre-genin Sakura but with silver hair instead of pink. She was just putting on a white cardigan and white sandals when Kakashi had entered, and she greeted him with a sunny smile.

"All ready Termite?" Sakiko nodded, and bounded past Kakashi downstairs. The jounin went into the twins' room, picked them up, and carried them into the garden, Kaminari following behind him. He set them down on a rug, and turned to help Sakura ferry the food out to the large trestle table siting near the house.

"I thought I said no mask?" said Sakura as she set down a bowl of crisps.

"Our daughter is remarkably good at manipulation," replied Kakashi, following with two large jugs of squash. The two jounin sensed the arriving chakra pattern of Naruto and Hinata, and Kakashi slouched off to open the front door whilst Sakura set out a few toys for the twins.

"Hey Kakashi! Where's the birthday girl?" asked Naruto as soon as the front door opened. Kakashi's single eye crinkled up into a smile, and stood aside to let them in.

"They're all in the garden. Hello Hotaka, Mayu." Mayu, who was three, hid behind Hinata's legs shyly. Hotaka was the carbon copy of Naruto except with pale eyes with a slight bluish tinge that indicated the presence of the Byakugan, and Mayu was a perfect replica of Hinata, down to the way that twiddled her fingers and blushed when spoken to. Hinata absently brushed her daughter's dark hair and rested her hand at the back of her head, urging her to step forward. Sakiko appeared in the door way, and Hotaka stepped forward with a present. After the wrapped package was exchanged, the Uzumakis went off into the garden just as the door rang again and Kakashi answered it.

"Ino!" Sakura came into view and Kakashi stepped aside, allowing his wife to hug her best friend. Sai was standing slightly behind, Inoshishi and Shin standing beside him.

"Everyone's in the garden if you want to come through," said Kakashi as Sakura and Ino came out of their hug, and Ino, Sai and co went off through the hallway.

Soon, the garden was full of the members of Konoha 11, with kids. Chouji was there with Ayame, taking a break from running the ramen stall for the afternoon, with their son Chojuro, who was Shin and Inoshishi's age, as were Temari who held baby Minako, Shikamaru, Shika who looked like a female version of Shikamaru and her younger sister Tamura, who had recently turned two. Tenten was talking with Temari as Ryoma played with Sakiko and Hideo played with the rest of the boys and Kaminari. Kiba turned up, with his civilian wife who knew Ayame, Akamaru and their daughter Isae, who immediately joined the girls' game of princesses and Shino arrived with his wife who was some distant relative of his and so was perfectly comfortable with the bugs, having a hive of her own. Their son Shiro went off to play with the other boys (plus Kaminari). Lee also turned up, as did Gai and Kurenai, who brought her daughter Akari, who was absorbed into the princess game as the queen, being several years older. The last guests included Shizune and Genma, with their twin daughters Koemi and Emiko, who were three years younger than Akari and so were also made queens, Tsunade, and Sakura's mother and father.

"So, I hear you're being made Hokage. Congratulations," said Kurenai as she accepted the cup of tea that Kakashi offered her.

"Yes, you have truly beaten me this time," said Gai. Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks," he said as he took a sip of his own tea.

"About time too. How many time have they tried to give you that title now?" chimed in Genma as Shizune moved off to talk with Sakura.

"Three times, including this time."

"So what made you accept this time?" asked Kurenai curiously.

"I didn't have a choice, Tsunade-sama forced me to."

"I guess we'll have to call you Kakashi-sama now," said Genma, and he, Kurenai and Gai laughed at the horror-struck expression on Kakashi's face.

"No. You don't."

"Ah, well, we'll have to have another get together to celebrate soon anyway," mused Kurenai, and there was much mumbling. Sakura came up, allowing Kakashi to sidle away as she struck up a conversation with Kurenai. Soon he found himself caught up with Naruto and Sai, who were standing in the shade by the house.

"Hey Kakashi. Are you up for training tomorrow?" asked Naruto, turning to the masked ninja.

"No he's not, I need him at the tower tomorrow first thing and he better not be late." Tsunade had appeared out of nowhere, answering for Kakashi despite the jounin opening his mouth to answer in the affirmative.

"Why am I needed?"

"The clans are meeting, and you have to be there to learn how to mediate. It's harder than it looks."

"Tsunade-sama, I think you're forgetting I was placed on a team with a genin Naruto and Sasuke. I'm perfectly capable of mediating arguments."

"Hey!" said Naruto indignantly.

"No offence," said Kakashi hastily, and Naruto nodded, closing his mouth again. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, you'll need more the genin instructor experience to deal with the clan heads. It's slightly easier now that several of the old generation of clan heads have retired, but you still have to deal with Nara, and trust me if you get a syllable out of him by the end of the meeting you're doing well. He's even worse than Shikaku was. Now, let me tell you some tips. Naruto, you might as well listen in if you still want to be Hokage."

Whilst Tsunade kept Kakashi cornered and Sakura mingled amongst the other adults, the kids played. The two games (princesses and ninja) had gradually merged, and now all the boys plus Kaminari were 'rescuing' various princesses and queens from enemy nin and other baddies. At first there had been a bit of a disagreement about Kami being a ninja (not a princess, they were stupid,) they agreed that she could be a super kunoichi who was sent to confuse the various enemies and create diversions. Eventually the game had ended, and after a few games of pin the kunai and pass the parcel, it was time for birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear Sakiko,

Happy Birthday to you!" Sakura brought out a cake in the shape of a flower and covered with pink icing and sparkles, seven lit candles adorning the top. Sakiko's face glowed with happiness and excitement as she blew out the candles, the sun starting to set and a hazy warmth setting in. The cake was carved up and dished out, Kakashi pulling his mask down quick enough to gulp down the cake before yanking it back up again. A quick glance at Kami told him that she had done the same, and her eyes crinkled up into half moons as she smiled at him, much like his did. Sometimes it scared Kakashi how similar Kami was to him.

Soon the sugar high and excitement wore off the various kids, and one by one sleeping children were carried out by their parents, bidding their goodbyes to Kakashi and Sakura, and whispering a last happy birthday to Sakiko, who nodded sleepily from her perch on Kakashi's hip. Oka and Ouka had already been put to bed in their cot a while ago, and Shikamaru had been the first to leave, taking an unconscious Minako with him cradled in his arms, Temari opting to stay with Tamura and Shika at the party. When they had all gone, Kakashi took Sakiko up to her room, rousing her to clean her teeth before carefully taking off her dress and sandals. He swept the silver her from her face and pressed his lips to her forehead, much like he had done seven years previously when she had been born. Sakura came in and also kissed her daughter goodnight before the two of them went back to the garden to clear up.

"That was fun. We should invite everyone over more often," said Sakura as she piled up dirty plates and took them into the kitchen, Kakashi following her as he brought in the various cups that had been scattered around. He made a non-committal grunt in the back of his throat.

"I have to go out early tomorrow, by the way. Tsunade needs me." There was no reply, and Kakashi ducked his head back outside.

"Sakura?" Said kunoichi had her back to him, her head tilted up to the dark sky. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stood next to her. She jumped, startled slightly.

"Nothing. I was just thinking… it's been the first time that we've had everyone over and I haven't thought that something was missing, that there was an empty space where Sasuke should be. It came to me just now."

"I know. But… that's sort of a good thing. We need to move on from that. Sasuke… Sasuke was in the past. He was a bright star, but even the brightest stars fade. He just faded quickly, that's all."

"When did you get all poetical?"

"I'm full of surprises."

"Mmm. I already know that," said Sakura as she wound her arms round his waist and leant her head over his heart. His arms automatically hugged her back.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you to."

**A/N: Whew. Long chapter. (For me.) Now you know who's married to who, and who their children are, what they are called etc. Shikamaru and Temari were only going to have two girls, but then I found the name Minako, which means 'child of the beautiful Nara', and I couldn't resist. ^^**

**Anyway, next chapter's Kakashi becomes Hokage, so stay tuned. It should be updated in the next few weeks (I can only write at weekends now that school's started) as I'm in a Timeline sort of mood atm. Oh, and we're in double digits! Yay!**

**Please Review!**

**Fallen Quills**


	11. The Rokudaime Hokage

The Rokudaime Hokage

Six people stood before the room in which shortly the Rokudaime Hokage would become instated. Five of those six people had silver hair, the sixth having bright pink hair. Four of them shared the same hairstyle, where it lay flat and longish, as opposed to the windblown tangle of the other two. *Three of them (well, three out of the four children) wore pretty party dresses, the fourth child wearing her preferred skirt and blouse. Two of them were wearing masks over the lower half of their faces, much to the annoyance of the pink haired woman. One of them was about to become Hokage.

For the entire of the previous day, wherever Kakashi had gone people had patted him on the back and wished him luck. Kakashi had smiled and nodded, but inside he was cringing away from all of the attention. He still wasn't quite sure _how _he had been conned into being Hokage, and why he hadn't managed to duck out of the position. He supposed that he was hoping for something to come up and save him. But now, with thirty minutes to go before he was officially Hokage, he knew that no one was going to turn up now.

Tsunade appeared inside the room along with Naruto and Hinata, all of whom were smiling. Hinata held out her hand and took Sakiko, Kaminari, Oka and Ouka out of the room to go and wait outside for their father, and Tsunade looked at Kakashi.

"It's nearly time. I have to go inside now. See you soon!" She disappeared inside the room where the council was, leaving Kakashi with Naruto and Sakura. The old team smiled at each other, Sakura reaching out her hand to squeeze Kakashi's.

"You nervous?" asked Naruto, his eyes sparkling but his tone serious. Kakashi was silent.

"What's the worse that can happen, hm? Everyone in the village knows you, and trusts you. And, if they do all end up hating you, then you've always got me, Naruto, Hinata and the kids." Kakashi nodded.

"You'll be fine. I'll see you later!" Naruto left, going the same way that Hinata had gone.

"Come on, you'll be fine."

"Sakura, I couldn't even get Sasuke to stay. What makes you think that I can lead the entire village?" Sakura sucked in a breath. They hadn't talked about Saskue for several months, when they had received the news that he had been killed in a fight, alone and blind, twisted by his desire for revenge. Sakura exhaled slowly, and placed her lips briefly to Kakashi's masked ones.

"Sasuke… was Sasuke. He would have gone, no matter who his leader was. Don't blame yourself. You weren't the cause for him leaving. And, that was just one person. The fact that he stayed as long as he did is a miracle, I suppose. So promise me that you aren't going to dwell on that, because it wasn't your fault, Naruto's fault or anyone else's. He chose his own path; you didn't force him to leave. He made that decision." Kakashi nodded. "Right then. Get into that room, and don't come out again until you're wearing the Hokage hat." She kissed him again, and turned to go after Naruto.

"Wait! Sakura… I love you." Sakura smiled.

"I know. I love you to. See you soon!" Kakashi nodded, and went into the room. Sakura watched him go, before hurrying to the balcony where Naruto, Hinata and the rest of her family was waiting which overlooked what looked like the whole of the village.

"Is Kakashi all right?" asked Hinata. Sakura nodded, smoothing down the top of Kaminari's hair which stubbornly refused to lie flat, instead sticking up at the same angle as Kakashi's did, although Kami could pull hers back into a ponytail as she often did.

After what felt like an eternity, the doors opened and Kakashi came out, wearing the Hokage hat as promised. He had adamantly refused to wear the Hokage robes, and had forced the architect who was carving his face in to the Hokage Monument to keep his mask on. He had argued that it was as essential as Tsunade's purple diamond on her forehead.

When Kakashi saw his family, his eye crinkled up into the half-moon of his smile, and headed over to them immediately. He was treated to several hugs from his children, before he snaked an arm around Sakura's waist.

"How was it?" Sakura asked, as they approached the edge of the balcony.

"Ugh, remind me to never accept the position of Hokage ever again." Sakura chuckled at the same time as catching the back of Ouka's dress as she toddled close to the edge.

0o0o0o0o0

Sakura sighed as she put newly washed dishes away in various cupboards, her light footsteps barely making the faintest creak on the wooden floor. Kakashi was slumped asleep in the living room, and every other occupant in the house was in bed. It was late, but for some reason Sakura couldn't sleep, and so instead found herself in the kitchen clearing up from the previous few days. She turned back round to grab the next pile of plates, and found herself face to face with a bone white ANBU mask. She shrieked and the plate in her hand fell to the floor. The ANBU picked it out of the air before it could smash on the floor, and handed it back to Sakura. Sakura took it, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Her previous experiences with ANBU were not joyous occasions. When they came for Kakashi it usually meant the next few days sitting at home and biting her nails whilst waiting for him to get back from whatever deadly mission he was on, or it meant patching them up which was worse than treating Sai, Naruto and Kakashi all at once.

"Hatake-sama. I have been assigned to guard your home." Sakura frowned at his words.

"I can assure you that my home does not need guarding."

"Hatake-sama, my orders are to guard your home. It is important for any Hokage to have ANBU guards keeping watch around them at any time in case of attempted abductions or assassinations. "

"_WHAT?!"_

"Hatake-sama, let me assure you that it has never happened before, and is unlikely to happen, but we have to guard in case of possible future attempts."

"Stop calling 'Hatake-sama'. And where are you planning to guard anyway? Inside, outside, underground?"*

"Sakura-sama, I am not authorised to tell you." Sakura 'harrumphed'.

"Fine then. Go and guard." She turned to go into the sitting room, but then a sudden thought struck her.

"Um, hey, if you're hungry or thirsty then just help… yourself," she finished quietly as she saw that the kitchen was empty.

Shaking her head she went into the sitting room were Kakashi was slumped over the coffee table. She gently took the Hokage hat which had been placed next to Kakashi's elbow, and carried it into the hall to hang on Kakashi's peg. The pegs were one of the necessities in the Hatake household, a peg for each member of the family where coats, cloaks, mission packs and medical kits were hung up, with stacked cubby holes underneath which held various shoes belonging to each person. Sakura gently placed the hat on the correct peg, then turned around, letting out a startled little 'eep'. Kakashi stood in the doorway to the living room, his lone grey eye looking tired and his Hokage robes slightly crumpled, his arms open in an invitation.

"Did I wake you?" asked Sakura as she snuggled into Kakashi's chest.

"No." They were silent.

"Kakashi… our new guard visited just now."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm. Apparently they have to stay, unless you tell them to go."

"And this is a problem?" Sakura thought about it.

"I guess not. It's just… well… it just feels as though we aren't going to have any more private time. I mean, they're always going to be here, aren't they?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that they'll know what we're doing. The walls are sound proof, so they won't hear any arguing, they're meant to be guarding from intruders, not from the people inside, and anyway, we still have our garden. Not even the kids know about that." Sakura grinned.

"No, they don't, do they?"

"Would you like to visit the garden?" Sakura nodded against his chest. Taking her hand Kakashi led Sakura out towards the garden. The moon bathed the flowers and pond in a slivery light, the warm air rendering the need for a coat useless and the cicadas provided a chirruping melody. Kakashi pulled Sakura back into a hold and they danced under the moonlight. And, from the shadows, a masked ANBU member discreetly turned his back, allowing the Hokage and his wife have the moment together.

**A/N: This took ages to write. I had an idea, then forgot it, then got another, then forgot that one. It was really annoying. Anyway, for the end of this chapter one of my new kittens kept sitting on the keyboard. She really, really likes my laptop… But I think she thinks that there are tiny people living inside when she watches youtube videos! XD**

**Anyway, Please Review!**

**Fallen Quills**


End file.
